rain
by heepetals
Summary: Bunyi tabrakan itu memecahkan langit sore. tubuh laki-laki itu tergeletak, darah keluar di setiap kulitnya yang robek, semua yang ia lakukan sepanjang bulan ini terbayang-bayang di pelupuk matanya.Apa ini mimpi? ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction pertama Heepetals**

**Pairing: EunHae**

**Menatap:**

**Semua anggota suju, changmin, dll.**

**Waring: YAOI, Multichapter, asmara, Terluka / kenyamanan**

**Hujan-pasal 1**

Gerimis menggantung sore itu, semburat senja tertutupi awan kelabu tipis setia menemani gerimis yang turun. Namun kota Seoul seolah tidak peduli, selalu sibuk seperti biasanya. Gerimis hanya membuat beberapa orang berlari mencari tempat berlindung menghindarinya. Begitu pula Lee Hyukjae, ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah, tidak peduli jika buku-buku sekolahnya akan basah karena gerimis.

Hyukjae berteduh dibawah sebuah halte di tepi jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia duduk di ujung bangku halte itu sambil memeluk ransel miliknya , dengan bosan ia menatap gerimis yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rintik hujan. Seorang laki-laki berdiri diujung lain halte, laki-laki itu bermain-main dengan rintik air yang turun. Ia memakai seragam sekolah sama seperti Hyukjae. Laki-laki itu tersenyum seperti tengah menghibur dirinya sendiri, senyumnya terlihat lemah karena wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Walaupun begitu dia terlihat sangat tampan dibasahi rintik hujan yang jatuh. Ia memutar payung yang di bawanya, membuat air hujan terbang membasahi pakaiannya.

Hyukjae menghela napas, ia sudah pasrah menunggu hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berjam-jam lagi . Ia menatap iri pada payung yang di bawah laki-laki itu. Andaikan hari ini ia membawa payung, ia tidak akan terlambat untuk makan malam.

Baru saja ia akan nekad menerobos hujuan laki-laki itu sudah berada didepannya dan mengulurkan payungnya pada Hyukjae.

" Ambilah" katanya dengan suara lirih . Ia tersenyum.

" Tidak, tak usah. Lebih baik kau saja yang pakai, rumahku tak jauh dari sini." Hyukjae menolaknya dengan halus walaupun dalam hati ia sangat menginginkan payung itu.

" Ambilah, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya." Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Hyukjae tangannya masih terulur.

Hyukjae menatap laki-laki itu, ada yang aneh dengannya terlihat sekali ia sedang bersedih. Matanya sendu, jejak air mata dikedua pipinya terlihat jelas, sepertinya ia menangis beberapa waktu yang lalu. Senyumnya juga menyedihkan. Suaranya yang lirih seolah akan di telan oleh derasnya hujan. Entah mengapa Laki-laki itu mengingatkan Hyukjae pada upacara pemakaman.

" Pulanglah sebelum hujannya tambah deras. Mungkin dirumah banyak yang menghawatirkanmu." Kata laki-laki itu.

" Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hyukjae padanya.

" Hmm seseorang akan menjemputku." Jawabnya lirih. Ia menyodorkan payung itu ketangan Hyukjae.

" Tapi bagaimana aku mengembalikannya, kita bahkan belum berkenalan." Hyukjae tersenyum padanya.

" Namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Dan simpan saja payungnya." Donghae menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

" Aku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae." Mereka berdua bersalaman. Dan Hyukjaepun memilih bergegas pulang. Namun ketika ia akan pergi Hyukjae merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Seketika ia membalikan badannya, disana berdiri Lee Donghae yang baru di kenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu menunduk sambil memegang tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap bingung pada laki-laki menyedihkan itu, ia hendak bertanya apa yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah Hyukjae. Namun laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya " Maaf, kau boleh pulang" katanya sambil tertunduk.

Sejenak Hyukjae yakin ia melihat air mata jatuh dari wajah laki-laki itu. Namun dengan gesit tangan Lee Donghae menghapusnya dan mendorong Hyukjae untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda .

Hyukjae tetap disana, sejenak berfikir akan sikap aneh Lee Donghae. Namun karena ingat betapa perutnya kelaparan, Hyukjae akhirnya memilih untuk pulang. Untuk terakhir kalinya Hyukjae untuk menatap Lee Donghae sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah sembab yang menyedihkan.

Lee Donghae melemparkan senyum getir yang tertuju pada Hyuukjae. Dia terus menatap Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berbalik dan menerobos hujan. Donghae menghilang ditengah derasnya hujan yang membasahi kota Seoul, ia tidak peduli dengan pakiannya yang basah atau Hyukjae yang tercengang melihatnya. Ia amat bingung melihat kejadian itu dan sempat terpaku di tempatnya, namun akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan perjanan pulang.

" Apa ia sengaja" pikir Hyukjae sambil mengingat sikap Lee Donghae yang misterius beberap menit yang lalu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian tadi, toh mereka jugaa tak akan bertemu lagi, tidak ada alasan untuk tetap memikirkannya.

~ (/ ToT) / ~

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya seketika hilang ketika Hyukjae memasuki rumahnya yang hangat. Aroma masakan tercium dari dapur membuat Hyukjae tersadar betapa laparnya ia. Baru saja ia akan menuju dapur, suara kegaduhan terdengar dari rumah yang mulanya tenang itu.

" Ya! Kim Jongwoon sudah kubilang jangan terus berkeliaran tidak jelas. Aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja mengepel lantai yang kau injak itu." Suara itu bernada tinggi dan memekakkan telinga, sudah pasti itu Heechul-hyung pikir Hyukjae, dan tentu saja ia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

" Ma,maaf Hyung, aku tak akan berkeliaran lagi. Kyuhyunie, Heechul-hyung ...Fighting..!." Permintaan maaf itu terdengar sangat buru-buru dan tidak tulus , Hyukjae yakin Jongwoon-hyung sedang berlari menghindari amarah kyuhyun dan Heechul saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati akhirnya ia memutuskan menyelinap kedapur sebelum tertangkap Kyuhyun maupun Heechul. Namun baru saja ia hampir melewati ruang tamu, seseorang menghentikannya. Dengan yakin orang itu menodongkan gagang pel kewajah Hyukjae seperti sebuah pedang.

" Kalau kau bergerak selangkah lagi, maka gagang pel ini akan bersarang di kepalamu _Hyung_." Kata orang itu pada Hyukjae. Tangannya yang putih menggenggam erat gagang pel. Senyum sinis terukir diwajahnya yang tampan. Orang itu Kyuhyun yang berwajah malaikat namun berhati sebaliknya, _dongsaeng_ paling menyebalkan sekaligus _evil magnae_ di rumah mereka. Julukan itu memang cocok untuknya karena, Kyuhyun bisa membuat hancur hati orang hanya dengan lidahnya yang tajam.

"Kyu-_ya _biarkan _Hyung_mu ini lewat, aku benar-benar lapar." Hyukjae memohon pada _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, senyum sinis yang sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Tak lama setelah itu ia berteriak.

" _Hyung._..Heechuliie-_hyung_ ..! kemarilah lihat apa yang dilakukan Lee Hyukjae, _Hyung_! " terdengar bunyi langkah tergesah-gesa setelah teriakan Kyuhyun itu, Heechul datang dari arah tangga lantai dua membawa sisa amarahnya pada Jongwoon.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau berteriak?, berisik!" Katanya pada Kyuhyun, wajahnya ditekuk. Jelas sekali ia tengah marah, rambutnya yang berwarna merah gelap diikat, membuat Heechul terlihat seperti seorang perempuan .

" Hyung biarkan aku lewat..." suara Hyukjae terdengar sangat kecil dan hampir menghilang ketika ia menatap Heechul yang lebih mirip dewa kematian daripada seorang kakak, air menetes dari kemejanya yang agak basah. Tetesan air yang jatuh itu, serta jejak kaki yang di tinggalkan oleh Hyukjae di lantai tertangkap mata Heechul. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung meneriaki _dongsaeng_nya yang sudah menciut itu.

" _Ya!_ Lee Hyukjae,lebih baik aku melihat lantai itu bersih dalam 5 menit atau kau tak akan melihat kamarmu malam ini." Katanya dengan penuh emosi, Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap lantai yang ada dibawahnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tertawa sinis di samping Heechul, sama sekali tidak memberikan belas kasih pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung bergegas menerima pel dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengepel. Dalam hati ia merutuki dua mahluk berlidah tajam itu. Entah kenapa, hari ini mereka sangat menyebalakan, biasanyakan mereka selalu bertentangan, tapi kenapa hari ini kompak dan jadi lebih menyebalkan.

Jawabannya sederhana saja, keduanya di paksa Ryeowook untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah sepanjang hari ini, dengan ancaman tidak di beri sarapan dan makan malam 2 bulan jika mereka menolak. Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang bahkan terlalu malas untuk merebus mie dan alergi terhadap dapur tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dengan wajah kusut keduanya membersihkan rumah sepanjang hari dibawah pengawasan Ryeowook yang cerewet.

Wajar mereka berdua sangat marah ketika Jongwoon dan Hyukjae bergantian mengotori lantai yang sudah mereka bereskan dengan taruhan sarapan dan makan malam buatan Ryeowook yang berharga.

Karena beberapa alasan Hyukjae memang tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya ia tinggal disebuah rumah kost di Seoul bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Jongwoon adalah penghuni selain hyukjae. Selain mereka masih ada Lee Sungmin dan Park Jungsoo yang tinggal disana.

Hyukjae baru bisa makan tigapuluh menit setelah ia berkutat dengan kain pel membersihkan semua jejak yang ditinggalkannya. Semua orang saat itu tengah menikmati makan malam ketika Hyukjae masuk kedapur yang penuh . Ruangan itu terasa sangat berisik dan penuh sesak. Ryeowook sedang membereskan dapur mengeluh tentang kelakuan para Hyungnya serta Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak membersihkan rumah. Sementara itu Jungsoo yang baru pulang dari kampusnya mengeluh tentang tugasnya yang kini menumpuk. Lain mereka lain pula Jongwoon yang duduk disebelah Heechul, ia menatap sebuah kertas yang ada ditangannya dengan serius

" Hyung bisa tidak kau mengajarkan aku matematika dan bahasa inggris? Minggu depan aku ada ujian." Ia berkata pada Heechul yang hanya menatap makanannya dan menunggunya dingin.

" Jangan tanya bahasa inggris padaku,tapi kalau matematika mungkin bisa. Tapi aku tidak janji padamu." Jawab Heechul santai.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam menikmati makanan mereka yang disiapkan Ryeowook.

" Hyung kudengar dari Changmin,kau terlibat masalah dengan Choi Siwon." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memakan makanan Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Ani_." Jawab Hyukjae santai.

" Choi Siwon? Siapa?" Jungsoo yang sejak tadi masih memikirkan tugas kuliahnya ikut tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

" Kalau ku jelaskanpun kau tidak akan tahu Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak sopan, yang akhirnya berbuah pukulan dari Sungmin." _Ya_!, jaga ucapanmu." Kata Sungmin serius.

" Hyung, benar kau terlibat masalah dengannya?" Ryeowook juga ikut-ikutan bertanya.

" Sudah kubilangkan tidak, aku tidak pernah berurusan dengannya." Jawab Hyukjae sambil mengunyah nasi.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai berurusan dengannya Hyung,kau pasti kalah jauh. Selain anak pemilik yayasan, dia juga tampan dan sikapnya juga baik. Kudengar banyak yang menyukainya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau Kangin _sunbae_ takut padanya. Kalau kau sampai bermasalah dengannya maka matilah kau Hyung." Ryeowook menatap serius pada Hyukjae. Namun Hyukjae lebih memilih makan dari pada memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook yang seorang penggosib ternama itu.

"Hyukjae pastilah gila kalau bermasalah dengan orang seperti Choi Siwon itu." Sindir Heechul pada Hyukjae.

" Hyung kau meremehkan aku?" tanya Hyukjae tak terima.

" _Ani_, aku tidak meremehkanmu tapi itu kenyataannya." Balas Heechul.

" Wah _Hyung _kau meremehkan adikmu ini. Aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan Choi Siwon." Kata Hyukjae meyakinkan _Hyung_nya yang mencibir dibalik sendok makan.

" Oh baguslah kalau begitu."jawab Heechul .

" Tapi _Hyung_ kau yakin tidak terlibat masalah dengannyakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, kali ini dengan serius.

" Tidak Kyuhyun-ah. Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak pernah terlibat apapun dengan Choi Siwon, memangnya kenapa? Kelihatannya kau yakin sekali kalau aku terlibat masalah dengannya." Hyukjae balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Tidak, hanya saja Changmin sangat yakin kau terlibat masalah dengannya. Dia mendengar Choi Siwon membicarakan mu dan Yuri, anak kelas sebelah dengan Kangin _seonbae. _Kau tahukan _hyung_ tidak ada yang pernah selamat jika berurusan dengan Kangin _sunbae_. Satu lagi lebih baik kau jauhi Yuri itu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada _hyung_nya yang hanya mengangguk tak peduli sambil menyendok makanannya.

" Oh iya Hyukjae-ya, Shindong juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku,lebih baik kau jahui si Yuri itu." Jongwoon tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Kenapa kalian semua menyuruhku menjauhi Yuri? dia _hoobae_ yang baik. Oh iya _hyung _bicara soal Yuri, boleh aku pinjam sepatumu?" Jawab Hyukjae tak peduli sambil menatap Heechul yang ada di depannya.

" Untuk apa?" Jawab Heechul dengan nada agak ketus, pandangannya seolah berkata 'apa hubungannya sepatuku dengan si Yuri itu?'.

" Sabtu depan aku akan pergi dengan Yuri." Jawab Hyukjae santai, sontak semua orang didekatnya menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae, baru saja diperingatkan dia sudah mau berkencan dengan Yuri.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu. Dari pada kau meminjam sepatuku lebih baik kembalikan T-sirt yang kau pinjam." Kata Heechul dengan jutek. Ia masih ingat jelas T-sirtnya yang tidak di kembalikan Hyukjae, yang membuat ia merombak seluruh isi lemarinya agar tidak ada yang mau meinjam bajunya lagi.

" _Hyung_ ikhlaskan saja T-sirt itu, lagi pula itukan sudah lama sekali. Kali ini aku pasti akan mengembalikannya, _hyung_."

" Tidak aku tidak mau, lagi pula baru tadi Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon memperingatkanmu tapi sekarang kau malah ingin pergi kencan dengan si yuri yuri itu." Heechul masih tidak mau meminjamkan sepatunya menatap Hyukjae dengan sengit.

"uhuk! _A..ani_ _hyung_, ini bukan kencan, aku hanya akan pergi membeli keperluan klub dance dengannya. Lagi pula dia hanya _hoobae-_ku di klub dance." Jawab Hyukjae dengan terbatuk.

" Wah, dia seorang junior yang sangat dekat denganmu _Hyung_, kudengar dia memanggilmu _oppa _." Ryeowook berkata santai sambil membersihkan meja.

" _Ya_! Walaupun dia memanggilku _oppa_ bukan berarti aku berkencan dengannya." Jawab Hyukjae ketus sambil menatap penuh harap pada Heechul kembali.

" Pokoknya aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu. Dan satu lagi aku setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun lebih baik kau jauhi si Yuri itu." Tambah Heechul serius pada Hyukjae.

" _Hyung_ kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan mereka sih? Memang apa salahnya aku dekat dengan juniorku di sekolah."

" _Ya! _Orang paling bodohpun akan mengerti, masa kau tidak mengerti. Dari cerita mereka dan ceritamu, jelas masalahmu ini berawal dari si Yuri itu. " Heechul memandang heran pada Hyukjae yang terlalu polos ini. Hyukjae tetap memandang kosong pada semua saudaranya.

" Jelas sekali kalau Choi Siwon itu suka pada Yuri, _hyung_. Berdasarkan perkataan Ryeowook tak mungkin dia iri padamu dalam hal apapun,kecuali satu hal. Kau dekat dengan Yuri dan dia suka pada Yuri." Kyuhyun berusah menjelaskannya pada Hyukaje.

" lebih tepatnya, dia cemburu padamu _hyung_." Suara kekanakan itu mengagetkan semua penghuni rumah . Otomatis mereka melihat pada sumber suara itu. Di sana Henry berdiri entah sudah berapa lama. Seragam SMPnya basah, bibirnya agak pucat, dia mendekap kedua tangannya menggigil karena terlalu lama kehujanan.

"Ya! sudah berapa lama kau disana?" tanya Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan handuk pada Henry.

" Belum lama _hyung_." Jawabnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

" _Hyung_ boleh aku makan disini?" Henry menatap penuh harap pada Jungsoo yang paling sayang padanya di rumah itu. Park Jungsoo baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan "ya" pada Henry, tapi ia buru-buru menutupnya lagi demi melihat tampang duo lidah beracun, Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sepertinya sudah siap menerkam Henry.

Henry masih memandang penuh harap pada makanan yang ada di meja, namun karena tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, ia menatap sekeliling. Jongwoon sudah pergi kelantai dua membawa daftar ujiannya, Ryeowook bergegas pergi menghampiri piring kotor dan mulai menyibukkan diri mencucinya. Jungsoo berdiri terpaku berusaha memberinya kode untuk segera pergi. Dan akhirnya pandangan Henry tertumbuk pada Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Henry merasakan hawa buruk mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"_Hyu..hyung_?" katanya gagap. Kedua laki-laki itu menggamit kedua lengan Henry dan menyeretnya keluar, rupanya terlalu marah sehingga tidak dapat bicara.

" A, apa salahku hyung." Tanya Henry meminta penjelasan.

" Henry-ah, kenapa kau kemari rumahmukan ada disebelah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan _evil smile_ yang membuat Henry takut.

"_Eomma_ mengunci pintu dan tidak memperbolehkanku masuk sebelum bajuku kering _hyung_." Jelasnya dengan takut-takut.

" Lalu kau fikir aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk kemari dangan seluruh air menitik di lantai?" kata Heechul dalam bisikan tajam pada Henry. Otomatis Henry menelan ludah, mengerti kesalahannya.

"Hyu ... Hyung ..." Katanya Llagi.

" _KAAAAA!_" kata mereka serempak pada Henry, seperti biasa tanpa belas kasih. Dengan bunyi berdebum kedua _namja_ itu menutup pintu dan mengunci Henry diluar. Dengan penuh emosi mereka kembali kedapur dan otomatis mengambil kain pel dan mulai mengepel lantai, seketika itu juga Hyukjae dan Jungsoo mengikuti jejak Jongwoon kembali kekamar mereka. Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga Hyukjae memikirkan semua pembicaraan mereka tadi.

" ini, aku tidak sempat memberikannya tadi." Jungsoo mengulurkan sebuah kertas ketangan Hyukjae.

" Apa ini _hyung_?"

" hanya selebaran di kampus. Katanya kampusku akan mengadakan festival dance musim akhir januari nanti. Jadi pastikan kau ikut karena aku sudah susah payah membawakan selebaran dan formulirnya untukmu." Jelas Jungsoo pada Hyukjae.

" Wah terima kasih _hyung_. Aku pasti akan ikut." Hyukjae berlari kekamarnya sambil memberikan _gummy smile-_nya pada Jungsoo.

~ (- 0 -) ~

Di akhir agustus yang kering dan lembab, jalan-jalan di penuhi debu berterbangan. Seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan langkah ringan di jalan yang berwarna coklat kemerahan. Ia menyeret langkahnya mengikuti orang-orang yang bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Mata laki-laki itu tidak putus dari segerombolan anak SMA yang tengah bercanda di depannya.

Anak-anak SMA itu terlihat saling berbincang, sesekali mereka tertawa, menertawakan lebih tepatnya salah satu diantara mereka.

"_Hyung_, bisa tidak kau berhenti memakai barang orang tanpa izin. Aku yakin sekarang Jungsoo _hyung_ sedang panik mencari jaketnya. Dan lagi kenapa kau membawa payung? hari ini sepertinya akan cerah." Pemuda yang paling tinggi berujar dengan agak sinis pada _Hyungnya_ yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

" Ya, Kyuhyun-ah apa kau bilang? Lebih sopanlah sedikit pada_ hyung_mu. Aku meminjamnya dengan izin Jungsoo _hyung _tau. Dan lagi,kemarin kau bilang hari akan cerah,tapi ternyata hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung, pulangnya di marahi Heechul _hyung_ karena mengotori lantai, jadi karena aku tak percaya padamu, maka hari ini aku bawa payung. " Balas pemuda itu pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis.

" Tapi, Hyukie-ya ku dengar tadi malam Jungsoo _Hyung_ mencari jaketnya kekamar Ryeowook." tambah pemuda berwajah manis Lee Sungmin pada Hyukjae.

" _Ya! _Lee Sungmin, kau jangan coba-coba membela si evil ini." Hyukjae melotot pada Sungmin yang tersenyum simpul. Lalu mereka semua tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan masih bercanda seperti itu dan tidak memperhatikan seorang laki-laki tengah tersenyum sambil mengikuti mereka.

Lee Donghae laki-laki itu, memerhatikan anak-anak SMA di depannya dengan wajah yang terbelah antara rasa senang dan sedih yang sama besarnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan mengambil selembar kertas yang hampir lusuh, ia memerhatikannya sebentar lalu menghela napas dan bergegas melewati Hyukjae dan teman-temannya.

" Semoga harimu menyenangkan Hyukjae-ah." Katanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri ketika melewati Hyukjae.

" Hm air? Wookie-ah sepertinya ramalan Kyuhyun salah lagi, ada air menitik di tanganku. Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Hyukjae berkata pada Ryeowook sambil menyeka air yang menitik di tangannya.

"Hyung berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong, tidakkah kau lihat langit cerah seperti itu?" kata Kyuhyun yang tidak terima di permainkan.

~ (/ -_-) / ~

" _Oppa!_" gadis manis itu berlari kearah Hyukjae yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Ia berteriak cukup keras sehingga orang-orang memandangnya dan Hyukjae.

" Oh Yuri-ah." Jawab Hyukjae datar.

" _Oppa_, sabtu depan jadikan?" Yuri, gadis itu bertanya pada Hyukjae dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu, jelas sekali ia mengharapkan janji yang telah dibuat oleh _sunbae_nya.

" _Ne_?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah polos.

" Jangan katakan kau lupa." Gadis itumenatap Hyukjae sengit bersiap-siap marah kalau Hyukjae melupakan janjinya.

" _A..ani_. tentu saja aku tidak lupa, aku akan menjemputmu jam 4 OK?" kata Hyukjae sambil mencubit hidung Yuri gemas.

" _appo_" teriak Yuri sambil memukul tangan Hyukjae. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari ia menangkap tatapan Choi Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Melihat tatapan itu Hyukjae merasa semua perkatan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun benar,lebih baik ia berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

" _Oppa_, kau kenapa?" Yuri memutuskan lamunan Hyukjae.

" _Anieo_. Yuri-ah bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku _Oppa_ ketika kita berada di sekolah. Panggil saja aku _Sunbae_ sama seperti yang lain." Bukannya takut tapi Hyukjae juga mengerti kapan saatnya ia harus mendengarkan nasehat orang lain walaupun itu Kyuhyun sekalipun. Tatapan dingin Choi Siwon padanya telah menyadarkan Hyukjae kalu ia benar-benar menyukai Yuri. Jadi ini untuk jaga-jaga saja.

"Oppa ..! Anda?" tanya Yuri sedikit cemas.

" Tidak, tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin menganggapmu sama seperti _hoobae_-ku yang lain. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 4." Kata Hyukjae sambil berlari menuju kantin. Sementara Yuri agak tidak terima dengan jawaban Hyukjae tadi.

Hyukjae bergabung dengan Sungmin, Shindong dan Jongwoon untuk makan siang. Mereka bertiga sedang membahas sesuatu ketika Hyukjae datang.

" Apa yang kalian bertiga bicarakan?" tanya Hyukjae saat ia bergabuang.

" oh? Bukan hal penting, hanya seorang laki-laki asing yang duduk di tepi lapangan basket." Jawab Shin Donghee yang lebih senang dipanggil Shindong daripada Donghee itu.

" memangnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu _hyung_?" tanya Hyujae lagi sambil mengaduk makanannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Jongwoon dan Sungmin merasa pernah melihatnya."balas Shindong.

" Oh siapa?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, kali ini pada Jongwoon dan Sungmin yang masi menatap laki-laki misterius itu.

" Hah entahlah,tapi rasanya aku mengenalinya." Kata sungmin.

"Oh? Lee Donghae?" hyukjae juga memerhatikan laki-laki itu.

" Kau kenal dia?" tanya mereka kompak pada Hyukjae.

" _Ani_.. tapi semalam dia meminjamkanku payung. Ah iya, payungnya ada di kelas,lebih baik di kembalikan sekarang." Hyukjae bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil payung milik Donghae. Sementara itu Lee Donghae tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat Hyukjae yang menyadari keberdaannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berwajah sedih seolah senyumnya tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan.

" Lee Donghae-ssi, kau masih ingat aku kan?" kata Hyukjae saat ia berhadapan dengan Donghae yang duduk di tepi lapangan basket.

" Tentu, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Jawab Donghae.

" Ini, ku kembalikan payungnya." Hyukaje mengulurkan payung itu kepada Donghae.

" Ha Sudah kubilangkan kau tidak usah mengembalikannya." Donghae tersenyum sedih pada Hyukjae.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengembalikannya. Anggap saja aku meminjamnya semalam" kata Hyukjae lagi.

" Baikalah kalau kau memaksa." Donghae menerima payung itu dari tangan Hyukjae.

" Tapi,ngomong-ngmong kenapa kau kemari? Kau murid sekolah ini juga?. Kurasa bukan karena aku jarang melihatmu." Tanya Hyukjae pada Lee Donghae yang kini menatap lurus ke pada tiga orang laki-laki yang memerhatikan mereka dengan sengit di kantin.

" Bukan, aku bukan murid disini. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengingat seseorang." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum pada ketiga orang yang ada di kantin itu.

"Oh." Hyujae berkata pelan sambil mengikuti arah Pandangan Donghae.

" Tapi Hyukjae-ssi.."

" Panggil aku Hyukjae saja." Kata Hyukjae.

" Baiklah sebagai gantinya kau boleh memanggilku Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae kenapa mereka terus menatap kemari?"

" Oh, jangan perdulikan mereka, mereka bertiga teman-temanku. Mereka Jongwoon hyung dan Sungmin merasa mengenalmu." Jawab Hyukjae.

" Oh, Jongwoon hyung dan Sungmin ya?"kata Donghaen halus lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Ne?" kata Hyukjae bingung.

" Bukan apa-apa. Oh iya terima kasih payungnya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kuharap kau punya payung cadangan karena sepertinya sore ini akan hujan lebat." Donghae membuka payungnya dan pergi. Sejenak Hyukjae bingung karena langit cerah saat itu, sampai ia merasakan setitik air menetes diwajahnya , foxrain, begitu mereka menyebut hujan di tengah hari yang cerah. Sama seperti hujan mendadak di tengah siang yang panas Lee Donghae menyusup kekehidupan Hyukjae.

\- (_ _) ~

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: EunHae**

**disclaimer:**

**Semua anggota suju, changmin, sehun dll.**

**Waring: YAOI, Multichapter, romance, hurt / confurt**

**RAIN  
**

Jauh, jauh ditepi kota Seoul yang sibuk gedung tua itu berdiri. Tidak seorangpun yang mau melihat ataupun melirik kearahnya. Dinding-dindingnya yang ditumbuhi lumut membuat banyak orang ketakutan untuk mendekat. Jendela-jendelanya yang pecah bergetar di tiup angin.

Disela-sela jendela yang pecah itu seorang pemuda bermata sendu mengintip, ia menatap nanar pada seseorang yang kini sedang menyeberangi halaman. Tanpa aba-aba, pintu depan di buka oleh orang misterius itu, ia lalu menuju tangga lantai dua tempat si pemuda sedang menunggu. Ia membuka pintu yang berderit itu dan menghadapkan langsung wajahnya pada wajah pemuda itu.

" Kenapa kau kembali lagi Oh Sehun-ssi ?" tanya sipemuda pada orang yang dipanggil Oh Sehun itu.

" Tidak usah cemas, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan." Jawab Sehun datar. Tatapannya menghujam pada wajah sipemuda tanpa belas kasih.

" Kau masih ingat tanggal perjanjiannyakan? Aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan sisa waktumu adalah 98 hari 23 jam 58 menit dan 59 detik." Sambungnya sambil mengintip pada jam tangannya yang berputar aneh.

" Bukankah aku memiliki 103 hari sesuai perjanjian kita? Kau bilang aku bisa mendapatkan103 hari." bentak sipemuda.

" Lee Donghae-ssi, bukankah aku berkata 'mungkin' saat itu. Aku hanya mengatakan waktu maksimal yang mungkin kau dapatkan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mendapatkan 103 hari itu. Aku hanya bertugas untuk menyapaikan pesan padamu, isi perjanjian bukanlah wewenangku." Jawab Oh Sehun datar, ia bahkan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya saat di bentak oleh Lee Donghae.

Sejenak hanya keheningan yang mengisi diantara mereka, Lee Donghae menunduk frustasi. Sementara Oh Sehun hanya membuang pandangan masam pada jendela yang pecah.

" Katakan padanya, beri aku 3 hari tambahan. Jika hanya sebanyak ini waktu yang aku punya tidak akan cukup." Kata Donghae frustasi.

" Cukup tidaknya waktu yang kami berikan itu tergantung kau. Kalau kau merasa 100 hari itu tidak cukup maka itu diluar kesepakatan kita. Yang jelas kami akan menjemputmu 100 hari setelah perjanjian dibuat." Oh Sehun menjawab bagai sebuah robot, datar dan dingin. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan seakan sudah terprogram di dalam otaknya.

" Tapi aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu, dan dia sama sekali tak mengenaliku. Bagaimana mungkin 3 bulan akan cukup? Katakan pada tuanmu beri aku 3 hari tambahan." Donghae berusaha menjelaskan situasinya pada Sehun. Ia terus menatap pada kalender bulan desember yang sudah lusuh di sudut ruangan.

"Memang seharusnya dia tidak mengingatmu Lee Donghae-ssi. Tuan Zhoumi sudah mengatakannya padamu, semuanya berakhir saat dia mengingatmu. Jadi pastikan kau tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu mengingat siapa dirimu dan merusak keseimbangan yang ada. Aku akan selalu ada di sekitarmu saat semua itu terjadi." Hanya helaan nafas Donghae yang terdengar setelah pernyataan Sehun itu.

" Pokoknya katakan saja pada Tuanmu aku membutuhkan tiga hari tambahan." Donghae mengangkat wajahnya menghadap sehun yang masih berdiri kaku.

" Baiklah akan ku sampaikan, tapi kami tidak menjanjikan apapun padamu, itu tergantung Tuan Zhoumi apa dia mau melakukannya untukmu. Jika tenggang waktu habis maka aku menjemputmu pergi." Balas Sehun .

" Tak bisakah kau mengerti kalau aku sangat membutuhkan 103 hari perjanjian itu." Kata Donghae lagi, namun Oh Sehun hanya membalas dengan pandangan dingin padanya.

" Lee Donghae-ssi, apa kau lupa? kami hanyalah seonggok daging yang tidak memiliki persaan, aku hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Tuan Zhoumi. Apa yang kau harapkan dariku yang hidup dengan meminjam tubuh mayat bernama Oh Sehun ini?" Jawab Oh Sehun dingin.

" Tidak, aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu." Dongahe menunduk dalam, suaranya sangat lemah, ia tesenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah keputusannya, kenapa ia harus menyesal? Pikirnya.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi, Lee Donghae-ssi. Jangan lupa 28 Desember, kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan dia,karena hari itu aku akan menjemputmu." Oh Sehun pergi bersama debuman pintu lantai dua, meninggalkan Lee Donghae yang masih menunduk di dekat jendela yang pecah itu.

Sejenak Donghae memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menyeberangi halaman sampai pemuda dingin itu menghilang dengan kelebatan yang sangat cepat. Ia tertunduk tidak bisa memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya.

Bagaimana kalau kejadian itu terulang lagi? Tapi bukankah dia telah menyerahkan segalanya agar kejadian naas itu tidak terulang. Pikiran Donghae berkecamuk,keyakinannya pecah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ia tidak bisa maju maupun mundur saat ini. Ia dihantui bayang-bayang 28 Desember yang semakin mendekat, ia takut kehilangan segalanya lagi, tapi bukankah dia telah menyerahkan semuanya pada Zhoumi. Tidak, dia hanya takut kehilangan orang itu, takut pada kenangan yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Lee Donghae bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dia sudah memutuskan untuk maju. Dia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan kejadian naas itu dari dekat Lee Hyukjae. Dengan ransel di punggungnnya Dongahae meninggalkan gedung tua yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya beberapa hari ini.

\\(ToT)/

" Haaa" entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya Lee Hyukjae mendesah bosan. Ia merutuki jam dinding di atas papan tulis yang bergerak amat lambat. Suara Shin songsaengnim yang seperti penyedot debu tua berdengung di kepalanya. Penjelasan mengenai sistem saraf bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur bagi Hyukjae,ia benci Biologi apalagi jam pelajarannya ada diakhir kelas. Hyukjae memandang bosan keseluruh ruangan, hampir separuh isi kelas itu telah terlelap, menyisakan beberapa orang dibarisan depan yang masih setia menyimak Shin songsaengnim.

Hyukjae hampir bersorak saat Shin songsangnim akan membubarkan kelas, namun lambaian tangan Lee Sungmin yang membelah udara membungkam mulut Hyukjae. Dengan pasti Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi kepada Shin songsaengnim yang sangat suka jika ada muridnya bertanya. Hyukjae langsung memberi _deathglare_ pada teman sebangkunya itu, tapi Sungmin hanya cengengesan seperti tak bersalah.

Penderitaan Hyukjae akhirnya berakhir setelah Sungmin mengangguk pada Shin songsaengnim. Rasa lega memenuhi seluruh kelas ketika Shin songsaengnim menutup bukunya dan bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan klub dance, kompetisi yang semakin dekat membuat Hyukjae jadi lebih sering datang untuk berlatih.

Dengan langkah cepat Hyukjae menyeberangi koridor sekolah. Gummy-smile miliknya terkembang mengiringi semangat yang membara. Hyukjae hanya mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang begerak menuju ruangan Klub Dance yang berada tepat diujung koridor lantai 3, langkah kaki itu berirama membuat Hyukjae makin semangat . Namun perlahan-lahan derap langkah itu bercampur dengan bunyi piano klasik dari ruangan seni, ah tampaknya seseorang tengah berlatih sore ini. Bukankah ini sama seperti dalam komik dan drama, seorang pemuda bertemu cintanya karena ketahuan mengintip permainan musik sang pujaan hati, begitulah pemikiran Hyukjae saat mendengar lagu yang diaminkan dari piano klasik itu. Namun ia segera menepis pemikiran yang norak itu dan mulai fokus pada lagu yang di mainkan seseorang diruang musik itu.

Melodi yang dimainkannya diawali dengan lembut membuat setiap orang termasuk Hyukjae berhenti untuk mendengar, suara yang keluar itu bagaikan hembusan angin di tengah lapangan yang bertiup membelai dengan halus.

Musik yang lembut itu perlahan-lahan berubah cepat dan bersemangat seolah-olah sang pianis berusaha berlari menyebrangi padang rumput berangin yang tadi diciptakannya, berusaha menuju keujung lapangan dan melihat apa yang ada diujungnnya, seperti sebuah impian, impian yang besar dan bersemangat. Tidak hanya sampai disana, kali ini melodinya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang manis dan romantis, ah tentu saja ini melodi cinta,pikir Hyukjae. Ia dapat membayangkan perasaan sang pianis saat memainkan melodi ini.

Namun dengan tiba-tiba nada-nada romantis itu kembali berubah menjadi nada yang gelap dan menakutkan. Ah, perpisahan dan kesedihan,tampaknya lagu ini tidak akan berakhir indah, tapi Hyukjae tetap berdiri disana masih ingin mendengarkan berharap sang pisnis kembali memainkan nada-nada lembut seperti tadi. Ia berharap lagunya akan berakhir bahagia, karena Hyukjae benci dengan sad ending.

Orang itu semakin mempercepat tempo lagunya, nada-nada suram terus terdengar keluar dengan sangat mudah dari ujung-ujung jarinya memupus harapan Hyukjae beberapa detik yang lalu. Nada-nada memilukan dan tidak ada henti-hentinya menusuk keuluh hati Hyukjae, nada-nada itu sangat suram dan penuh kesedihan membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya merasa seperti seorang pecundang. Rasa panas mulai memenuhi kedua mata Hyukjae. Permainan sipianis seolah membangkitkan kenangan buruk yang telah terkubur sekian lama. Nada-nada yang keluar itu terasa tak asing dan membentuk pecahan-pecahan kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Kilatan-kilatan kenangan yang tiba-tiba terbentuk di kepala Hyukjae, berkumpul membentuk sebuah wajah yang buram.

Perlahan-lahan Hyukjae mendekati ruangan seni itu dan mengintip kedalam, pandangan Hyukjae tepat tertumbuk pada punggung sipianis yang menunduk menyudahi lagunya dengan nada sumbang yang asing. Punggung sipianis bergerak naik turun, mengikuti tarikan nafasnya yang semakin dalam. Hyukjae berusaha untuk melihat wajah pianis itu, tapi tak sedikitpun pemuda yang duduk di depan piano itu membalikkan badannya. Perlahan-lahan Hyukjae membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa orang itu, dia berusaha untuk menarik knop pintu yang menjadi batas dirinya dan sang pianis.

Sebelum Hyukjae sempat melihat wajah orang itu ia dikagetkan dengan suara pertengkaran di ruangan yang tak jauh dari sana. Pertengkaran ini sebenarnya sudah terjadi sejak tadi, hanya saja Hyukjae tidak menyadarinya, karena terlalu asik menguping permainan si pianis. Hyukjae berbalik dan bergegas mendekati ruangan Klubnya yang menjadi sumber dari suara percakapan itu. Hyukjae mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat dua orang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan itu mendebatkan sesuatu . Ia yakin sekali salah seorang dari mereka adalah Yuri dan tentu saja Choi Siwon yang tampak mencolok dimanapun ia berada.

Tapi apa yang mereka pertengkarkan Hyukjae hanya mendengarnya samar-samar dari balik pintu.

" Yuri-ah aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja kau terlalu dekat dengannya." Hyukjae dapat melihat Choi Siwon memegang tangan Yuri yang sepertinya akan menangis.

" Sudah ku bilang padamukan, aku dan Hyuk-sunbae hanya teman. Walaupun aku menyukainya sekalipun aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun." Dengan wajahnya yang sudah basah gadis itu mendongak menatap Choi Siwon tiak yakin, lalu cepat-cepat berpaling menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya kembali. Sementara Choi Siwon mengernyitkan wajahnya saat mendengar kemungkinan bahwa Yuri menyukai Lee Hyukjae. Selama ini ia hanya membiarkan Yuri berteman dengan setiap orang yang ia inginkan tanpa memberitahukan hubungan mereka yang bisa di bilang cukup serius.

"Oppa kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan apapun, selamanya aku akan mengerti betapa pentingnya hubungan kita." Sambi menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon, Yuri tersenyum padanya.

" Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita beritahukan saja hubungan kita, aku lelah terus menyembunyikannya, lagi pula semua orang tahu aku menyukaimu." Kata Siwon.

" Jangan, sudah kubilang padamukan jangan sekarang." suara Yuri agak meninggi mendengar ucapan Siwon, lalu segera menurunkan suaranya lagi ketika melihat tampang laki-laki itu mulai curiga.

" Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan jangan, Yuria-ah sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan." Siwon juga tampaknya mulai frustasi dengan percakapan mereka ini, sementara Hyukjae hanya terpaku dibalik pintu tetap mendengarkan petengkaran itu khawatir sekaligus penasaran. 'Aku seperti orang bodoh.' Pikir Hyukjae namun tetap tinggal disana.

Lama tak terdengar jawaban dari Yuri, hanya keheningan yang mengisi diantara mereka berdua. Tak lama Choi Siwon berkata.

" Yuri-ah benar ini semua karna Lee Hyukjae itu kan? Kau menyukainyakan? Jebbal, Yuri-ah jangan diam saja dan jawab aku." Kali ini suara Choi Siwon yang meninggi sementara Yuri di depannya mulai bosan dan hanya menatap tajam pada Siwon. Telinga Hyukjae meninggi ketika mendengar namanya diseret dalam pertengakaran mereka, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman akan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" Jawab aku Yuri-ah, kau menyukainya kan?" kata Siwon lagi, kali ini lebih tegas dan penuh paksaan. Yuri hanya menatap Siwon untuk beberapa saat, pandangannya penuh marah dan menghujam kepada laki-laki tampan itu. Bola matanya tajam namun menyimpan kekhawatiran, lalu dengan perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua mulutnya dan berkata.

" Ya aku menyukainnya, kau puas? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi. Kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali, tampaknya kau menginginkan aku mengatakan hal ini, sekarang puas ?" Gadis itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu namun tepat saat itu Choi Siwon menarik tangannya, memeluk dan mencium Yuri tepat di bibirnya. Hal selanjutnya yang dilihat Hyukjae hanyalah kedua orang yang saling menautkan bibir di tengah ruangan itu.

Hyukjae melihat Yuri sedikit memberontak, namun tak berdaya dalam pelukan Choi Siwon yang jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirinya. Hyukjae hanya mematung disana seperti seorang stalker, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun ia hanya tak ingin orang-orang itu menyadari keberadaanya. Menyebalkan sekali kalau ketahuan menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Apa lagi itu Choi Siwon bisa malu besar Hyukjae nantinya. Karena hal tersebutlah Hyukjae hanya diam disana,namun satu hal yang tidak ia sadari tepat saat itulah ekor mata Yuri menagkap keberadaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkejut karena melihat mata Yuri yang membelalak padanya . Tiba-tiba gadis itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Siwon dan "PLAK' bunyi tamparan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Hyukjae hanya melongo melihat adegan penamparan itu, ia tidak yakin harus tertawa atau sedih mengingat namanya ikut diseret dalam pertengkaran kedua orang itu.

" Oppa kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya kau seakarang? Aku tidak mengenal Choi Siwon yang seperti ini." kata Yuri pada Siwon yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Hyukjae merasa ia harus lari sesegara mungkin, Hyukjae yakin dengan sepenuh hati Choi Siwon tidak akan suka ia berada di sana dan melihat kejadaian memalukan itu, tepat saat itulah seseorang membekap mulut Hyukjae dan menariknya pergi keruangan sebelah. Dalam keadaan itu ia mendengar pintu di banting dan langkah-langkah kecil Yuri mencari-cari keberadaan Hyujae, sementara Hyukjae masih di bekap oleh orang asing itu.

" Menguping itu ada batasannya Lee Hyukjae-ssi." Kata orang itu, suaranya sangat dekat dan familier. Hyukjae terkejut karena ia mengenali suara itu, namun ia tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena orang itu membekapnya dari belakang. Hyukjae bahkan bisa mendengarkan hembusan nafas orang itu di dekat lehernya dan meniup anak-anak rambut Hyukjae.

Dengan paksa Hyujae memutar posisinya menghadap orang itu, kini wajah mereka hanya terpaut jarak yang sangat dekat. Hyukjae memperhatikan lekukan wajah orang itu yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya, dan mengenalinya sebagai laki-laki suram yang di temuinya di halte beberapa saat yang lalu ya dia pemuda yang memberikannya payung waktu itu, Lee Donghae yang bermata sendu tersenyum menatap Hyukjae.

" Anyeong Lee Hyukjae-ssi." Katanya, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

(/T_T)/

" Hyung.." Hyukjae menggedor pintu depan dengan agak bersemangat, tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Hyung… buka pintunya." Teriak Hyukjae lagi, sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Hyukjae yang dengan heboh memencet bel. Sebaris senyum kecil muncul diwajahnya yang tampan.

" Ya!..kau tidak perlu memencetnya seperti itu." Heechul keluar dari dalam sambil menggendong Heebum, seperti biasa dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk dengan menyebalkan itu.

" Oh mian Hyung." Hyujae tersenyum pada Heechul tanpa rasa bersalah. Sementara laki-laki cantik itu menatap Hyukjae galak sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada laki-laki yang ada disebelah Hyukjae. Kedua alis Heechul bertaut, ia hanya menatap lama pada Donghae sampai akhirnya sebaris kalimat meluncur dari mulutnya.

" Mungkin ini terdengar agak kasar, tapi kau siapa." Ujarnya, seperti biasa tanpa perasaan.

" Oh, Hyung ini Lee Donghae. Katanya dia baru pindah kemarin. Karena kemarin kita semua pergi, dia hanya bertemu Jungsoo Hyung saat pindahan." Hyukjae dengan bersemangat menjelaskan pada Heechul menggantikan Donghae. Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan ' aku tidak bertanya padamu' yang membuat gummy-smile milik Hyukjae yang tadinya bergelantungan di sudut bibirnya hilang.

" Hyung, menyingkirlah kau menghalangi pintu masuk." Sambung Hyukjae kesal setelah mendapat pandangan dari Heechul tadi. Heechul mendengus dan tanpa basa-basi langsung membalas Hyukjae.

" Kalau kau ingin lewat ya tinggal lewat saja, lagi pula aku hanya menghalangi sebagian jalan masuknya. Kau saja yang berlebihan." Heechul berbalik dan kembali kedalam sambil menggendong kucingnnya yang bergelayut di bahu laki-laki cantik itu.

Hyukjae merengut dan menyusul Hyungnya yang menyebalkan. Mereka berdua lanjut saling menyalahkan saat masuk kedalam rumah, seperti dua orang anak kecil yang tengah berebut mainan,sama sekali tidak dewasa. Donghae mengikuti mereka dari belakang, lagi-lagi dengan senyum kecil saat melihat kelakuan serta wajah Hyukjae yang lucu karena tidak bisa membalas Heechul.

Rasa hangat memenuhi dadanya membuat riak kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua mata Donghae. Kedua mata itu tidak lagi sendu namun berbinar, menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang tampaknya sudah lama tak memenuhi kedua bola hitam itu.

Ya sekarang dia bahagia, Donghae bahagia, hanya dengan menatap senyuman yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Donghae membiarkan hatinya bebas kali ini, bebas dari semua penyesalan dan kenangan buruk. Terbuka untuk sebuah kesempatan dan kenangan yang lebih indah. Tak ada lagi air mata kali ini, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, hanya sebuah ruangan kecil yang ia buka untuk sebuah senyuman yang seperti sinar matahari itu.

" _Hae-ah.. berhentilah.. berhentilah dan kembali seperti dulu."_ Suara kecil itu muncul terbata-bata dari sudut hati Donghae, bersamanya seraut wajah yang tersenyum perlahan-lahan menyusun potongannya memperlihatkan sebuah kenangan. Senyuman yang sama seperti sinar matahari, wajah yang sama seperti yang di miliki pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Tapi ada yang janggal, Donghae salah, ia salah mengira jika wajah itu masih sama, tidak wajah itu tak sama lagi, pucat dan penuh kemuraman. Hanya sebaris senyuman itu yang masih bersinar canggung, tidak hangat namun redup dan perlahan-lahan hilang. Donghae tidak bergerak, ia terlarut dalam wajah itu terjerat dan membiarkan kesedihan kembali menutup pintu kecil yang sudah ia buka. Sinar matanya menghilang dan menyisakan dua bola hitam-kelam yang tampak redup.

" Hae-ah.. Donghae-ah, kenapa kau berdiri di sana, tidak ingin makan malam huh?" lamunan Donghae terputus saat sebuah telapak tangan berayun menghalangi pandangannya , wajah pemiliknya muncul dari balik telapak tangan yang berayun itu. Wajah itu hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari kedua mata Donghae, membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara si pemilik wajah hanya tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Donghae menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

(/T3T)/

_Langit berwarna abu-abu diatas kota Seoul, lalu lintas sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Donghae berdiri di sebuah atap gedung, ia dapat melihat dua orang pemuda di depannya. Dia kenal wajah kedua orang itu, mereka adalah dirinya dan tentu saja mulai berjalan dan mendekati mereka berdua. Namun kedua pemuda yang berdiri diatap rumah sakit itu seolah tak perduli dengan keberadaan Donghae, mereka berdua berdiri diam dan memandangin deretan bangunan kota yang berlatarkan langit kelabu. _

" _Hae-ah, apa kau punya mimpi?" kata salah satu dari mereka, sementara yang lainnya mendengus seolah mengejek perkataan temannya. Lee Donghae hampir menjawab saat ia sadar tentu saja pemuda itu berbicara pada temannya dan memutuskan hanya diam dan melihat._

" _Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu Hyuk-ah?" tanya Pemuda yang satunya lagi tersenyum._

" _Tidak ada alasan khusus." Jawabnya._

" _Kalau kau bagaimana, punya mimpi?"ia mengembalikan pertanyaan pada Hyukjae._

" _Entahalah apa ini bisa di sebut mimpi, tapi aku ingin jadi penari yang hebat." Jawab Hyukjae masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya menatap pada Donghae yang duduk di kursi roda._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu menari sampai kau menggapai impianmu." Kali ini mereka berdua tersenyum menanggapi perkataan dari Donghae. " Ya! Kau harus berfikir kreatif, kenapa meniru mimpiku,lagi pula kau harus berdiri dari kursi roda itu sebelum menemani aku." Hyukjae menatap kursi roda milik Donghae._

" _Cih kau meremehkan aku, ini cuma sementara waktu,lagi pula kalau aku tidak menemanimu aku tidak akan tertabrak motor sialan itu." Canda Donghae pada Hyukjae, namun tidak seperti harapannya Hyukjae malah berubah murung._

"_Hyuk-ah, aku hanya bercanda, ini semua sama sekali bukan salahmu." Donghae menatap panik pada sahabat yang kelewat di sayanginya itu, entahlah kalau ini masih bisa disebut persahabatan._

"_pffuah hahaha... kau harusnya melihat tampangmu. Aku juga hanya bercanda pabo. Kenapa ? kau khawatir jika Hyukie-mu yang manis ini sedih eoh?" Hyukjae tertawa sembari menggoda Donghae, sementara itu orang yang ditertawai hanya merengut dengan wajah yang memerah. _

_Lee donghae menatap sambil tersenyum pada kedua pemuda itu,ia ingat sekali kenangan ini, kenangannya dan Hyukjae. Perlahan-lahan gambaran atap rumah sakit itu mengabur digantikan sebuah seting tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini banyak sekali gedung-gedung kecil yang terbentuk serta sebuah jalan raya yang sibuk sebagai latarnya._

" _Hae-ah.. Donghae-ah...berhenti, kubilang berhenti." Suara panggilan itu berasal dari balik punggung Lee Donghae. Seketika pemuda itu berbalik dan mendapati Hyukjae yang tengah terengah-engah mengejarnya, setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipis Hyukjae, ia membungkuk karena terengah namun tetap berlari. _

_Kenapa ? pikir Donghae, kenapa Hyukjae masih berlari saat Donghae berdiri tepat didepannya. Tentu saja Hyukjae tidak mengejar sosok Lee Donghae yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, ia sedang berusaha mengejar sosok pemuda lain y_ang _berlari_ _takjauh di depannya, pemuda itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh namun ia tetap meninggalkan Hyukjae jauh, ya dia Lee Donghae, Lee Donghae yang pengecut dan berusaha kabur, Lee Donghae yang bodoh dan menyedihkan, Lee Donghae yang kecewa dan terluka, dia Lee Donghae yang berlari menuju kehancuran. Dia adalah sosok Lee Donghae dimasa lalu, pemuda yang kini tengah menatap potongan-potongan kenangannya dengan rasa sesal._

" _Tidak..aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Seseorang tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi... hentikan.. hentikan.. kumohon hentikan. HENTIKAN!" Donghae berteriak keras ia tahu adegan selanjutnya dari kenangan ini, dia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, dia sudah menghabiskan berbulan-bulan untuk melupakannya. Ia ingin menguburnya, tidak jangan kenangan ini lagi. Donghae tidak akan sanggup melihatnya lagi._

_Tiba-tiba gedung-gedung disekitar Donghae berpusar dan potongan-potongan kenangan baru muncul. Sekarang ia berdiri di tengah sebuah ruangan, ruangan itu gelap hanya cahaya remang dari lampu kecil yang membantu penerangan. Disekitarnya ada beberapa orang yang tengah berunding di meja kecil di sudut ruangan itu. Donghae memerhatikan orang-orang itu, laki-laki dengan seragam SMA itu adalah dirinya, tengah duduk dengan gelisah mengetuk-ngetukan jari pada gelas didepannya. Sementara seorang laki-laki pucat yang berwajah dingin berdiri di dekat meja itu adalah Oh Sehun, dia hanya berdiri didekat tuannya,laki-laki cina yang menjadi lawan bicara Donghae sambil membuang pandangan ketengah ruangan. Mata Donghae bertemu dengan mata laki-laki itu namun tentu saja Oh Sehun tidak bisa melihat Donghae._

" _Apa kau yakin Lee Donghae-ssi, aku tidak membutuhkan orang-orang dengan hati yang lemah. Hal yang akan kita lakukan ini mungkin akan kau sesali seumur hidup." Suara itu bernada ringan sungguh tidak sesuai dengan suasana ruangan bernuansa remang itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki cina bernama Zhoumi. Logat cinanya masih sangat kental membuat saat ia bicara dalam bahasa korea terdengar lucu. Zhoumi menggoyangkan gelas kaca yang sejak tadi ia pegang._

" _Kau tahu Lee Donghae-ssi, untuk mengubah sebuah takdir tuhan nyawamu saja tidak akan cukup, kau harus memberikan segalanya, apapun yang kau miliki." Donghae mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan Zhoumi itu. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan, apa lagi yang harus ia berikan, bukankah nyawa adalah segala-galanya bagi seorang manusia. Seakan mengerti kebingungan Donghae, Zhoumi melanjutkan perkataannya._

" _Sebuah nyawa bukanlah segala-galanya Lee Donghae-ssi, kau akan tahu setelah kau kehilangannya. Kau ingin tahu apa yang melebihi sebuah nyawa?" Zhoumi tersenyum manis pada Donghae yang hanya menatap kosong padanya._

" _Ani.. aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Aku hanya ingin kau membawa Hyukjae kembali, aku tidak ingin yang lain." Kata Donghae dingin, dia sudah putus asa saat ini._

" _Kenapa aku yang harus membawanya? Bagaimana jika aku katakan kalau aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali?" Zhoumi meneguk air yang ada di dalam gelas yang tadi ia pegang. Sementara Donghae menatapnya dingin penuh ancaman, pemuda itu hampir berdiri dari duduknya saat Oh Sehun menahan Lee Donghae dengan memegang tangannya._

"_Tidak usah cemas begitu Lee Donghae-ssi aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang datang kepadaku. Sehun-ah kau selesaikan sisanya, aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Lee Donghae-ssi, Sehun akan memberitahu semua syarat untuk mengembalikan Lee Hyukjaemu." Zhoumi berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Lee Donghae dan mahluk berwajah es,Oh Sehun._

" _Nah Lee Donghae-ssi aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Yang pertama adalah kami tidak mungkin merubah takdir tuhan, bisa di katakan Tuan Zhoumi hanya bisa memodifikasinya sedikit tapi tidak merubahnya. Untuk melakukan hal ini kami tidak memberikannya secara Cuma-Cuma kau harus mengorbankan beberapa hal, atau mungkin segalanya. Yang kedua, yang bisa menyelamatkan Lee Hyukjae-ssi itu bukanlah aku ataupun Tuan Zhoumi, ini semua kau yang akan melalakukannya. Kau mengerti Lee Donghae-ssi?" Sehun menjelaskan dengan sangat lancar seperti katanya tadi langsung ke intinya, ia hanya menatap kosong kearah Donghae sambil menjelaskan, sementara pemuda berseragam SMA itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun menyimak semua penjelasan Oh Sehun._

" _Bagaimana aka akan melakukannya?" Tanya Donghae._

" _Semuanya bisa kau lakukan dengan sedikit modifikasi waktu. Kami akan membantu membawa dia kembali, namun satu yang harus kau tahu, setiap takdir itu berhubungan kita tidak bisa merubah rangkaian takdir itu hanya dengan memutus satu mata rantainya, sesuatu yang diciptakan tuhan tidak akan selemah itu." Kata Sehun lagi._

" _Apa maksudmu, aku tidak terlalu mengerti." Tanya Donghae bingung._

"_Untuk lebih mudahnya aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, karena dilihat dari semua kejadian kemarin semuanya berawal dari dirimu Lee Donghae-ssi. Jadi Tuan Zhoumi hanya memutus sebuah takdir yang menghubungkan Lee Hyukjae-ssi denganmu. Bahkan setelah menghapusmu dari kehidupannya saja masih belum cukup untuk mempertahankan hidup Lee Hyukjae-ssi, bisa saja kejadian kemarin akan terulang, bisa jadi umur Lee Hyukjae-ssi hanya sampai di sana, bisa dibilang kecelakaan kemarin akan terulang, dan disinilah peranmu, kau harus memastikan dia selamat paling tidak sampai tanggal 28 Desember berlalu. Kami bisa mengembalikanmu paling lama 103 hari sebelum 28 Desember, tapi semua itu tergantung dari Tuan Zhoumi. Kau harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja hingga saatnya tiba aku menjemputmu." Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar._

" _Jadi maksudmu, aku bisa bertemua dia lagi?" tanya Donghae lagi, kilat kebahagian terpancar dari matanya._

" _Tentu saja,tapi jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat dia mengingatmu, karena kami hanya bisa menghilangkan kau dari pikirannya, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Jika suatu saat dia mengingatmu semua sihir yang dilakuakn Tuan Zhoumi akan patah dan saat itu juga kami akan mengambil nyawamu."Kata Sehun dingin._

" _Kau bisa memulainya dari besok. Aku akan pergi sekarang, jika suatu saat kau memerlukanku saat itu juga aku akan ada disekitarmu Lee Donghae-ssi." Dengan kata-kata itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam di mejanya,ia terdiam tidak tahu apakah harus senang karena bisa bertemu Hyukjae kembali, atau sedih karena kemungkinan besar dia akan dilupakan sepenuhnya oleh Hyukjae. Semua perasaan itu bercampur dengan rasa takut jika ia gagal menyelamatkan Hyukjae, apakah ia siap menyaksikan tubuh Hyukjae tergeletak takbernyawa sekali lagi? Apakah ia siap kehilangan Hyukjae untuk kedua kali? Entahlah ia hanya melihat kegelapan saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi ia harus berhasil- harus...!_

_Kemudian potongan gambar itu kembali berpusar menelan kedua Lee Donghae yang ada di ruangan itu, berpusar terus memperlihatkan kenangan-kenangan buruk rasa sedih dan penyesalan. Putaran itu berhenti meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di depan sebuah tubuh yang amat ia kenal._

" _Hyuk-ah...Hyuk-ah... bangun, Hyuk-ah.. mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..." jeritan itu mengakhiri semua kenangan itu, dan Lee Donghae merasa seseorang menariknya keluar dari pusaran kenangan itu._

(/-_-\\)

" Hae-ah.. Donghae-ah..Lee Donghae, bangun. Pakai selimutmu jika ingin tidur." Hyukjae berusah membangunkan Lee Donghae yang telah menjadi teman sekamarnya selama seminggu itu. Hyukjae melirik jam diatas meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya, pukul 3 pagi, berarti sudah 2 jam ia tidak bisa tidur, ia terbangun karena mendengar igauan dari arah Donghae. Entah apa yang dimimpikan pemuda itu yang membuatnya meringkuk dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sesekali Hyukjae mendengar Donghae menggumamkan nama-nama yang ia tidak kenal, sesekali ia menangis sambil meminta maaf, kadang-kadang ia terengah-engah seolah kehabisan napas. Hyukjae tidak melakukan apa-apa ia hanya menyaksikan semua itu dan tidak membangunkan Donghae, sampai dua jam berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda Donghae akan berhenti mengigau.

" Hyuk-ah... mianhae.." Lagi-lagi Hyukjae mendengar namanya digumamkan Donghae, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa muncul dalam igauan Donghae, kenapa Donghae memita maaf padanya. Yang jelas sepertinya Donghae sedang tidak bermimpi indah karena sekarang Hyukjae dapat melihat air di kedua pipi Donghae.

" Hae-ah..Donghae-ah..bangun." Hyukjae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Donghae dan dapat melihat mata Donghae mengerjap..

" Ya bangun, pakai selimutmu dari tadi kau menggi~" kalimat Hyukjae terputus karena saat itu ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Donghae memeluknya erat, bahunya naikturun karena nafas yang tidak teratur. Kedua tangan itu memeluk Hyukjae dengan sangat kuat dan gemetar seolah berusaha mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga. Hyukjae dapat mendengar detak jantung Donghae, hembusan nafasnya di dekat pundak Hyukjae.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata itu tak hentinya diucapkan Donghae. Entah siapa dan entah apa yang ia mimpikan, yang jelas Hyukjae tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan itu saat ini. ia tak ingin melepaskannya dan membiarkan Donghae, hatinya mengatakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan Donghae. Ia akan menunggu sampai Donghae tenang dan melepaskannya, namun semua itu gagal saat Hyukjae jatuh terduduk dan tertidur tepat disamping Donghae yang memegang tangannya melewati malam yang dingin dan menyambut satu pagi yang akan kembali datang di atas Kota Seoul yang sibuk.

\\(_ _\\)

TBC

Waaaa... apa ini? kenapa jadi kayak gini ? (garuk tembok)

Walaupun hasilnya seperti ini author tetap bersyukur karena akhirnya bisa update chap-2 yang ngadatnya minta ampun.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mau baca dan terkhusus yang udah mau revew karya author ini. Maaf karena membuat kalian semua bingung dengan ceritanya dan maaf karena updatenya kelamaan. Satu lagi kritik dan sarannya di tunggu.

Sampai jumpa di Chap depan..._anyeong!_


End file.
